The present invention relates in general to a device worn by a carpet installer during the installation of carpet. Specifically, the present invention relates to a knee protecting device which, when used by a carpet installer during the installation of carpets, protects the knee of the carpet installer from the shock generated by engaging the kicking pad of the carpet stretcher.
During the installation of carpet across a floor, the carpet installer stretches the carpet to eliminate wrinkles and then tacks the carpet to the floor to prevent displacement of the carpet. During the process of stretching the carpet, the carpet installer often uses a carpet stretcher or carpet kicker. Such a device grips the carpet to provide the installer with a means for applying a stretching force. Heretofore, the stretching force was applied by hitting the kicking or knee pad of the carpet stretcher with the installer's knee. Such impact on a knee had a traumatic effect on the carpet installer.
The U.S. Pat. No. to Hull, 4,561,123, issued on Dec. 31, 1985, for Knee-Pad Device, discloses a knee-pad device having a flexible, arcuate pad member attached above and below the knee. The device can be attached either to the legs of a pair of pants, or to a pair of straps which encircle a user's legs. The device protects the knees of the user while kneeling.
In the U.S. Pat. No. to Krinick, 2,561,872, issued on Jul. 24, 1951, for Knee Protector For Overalls And Other Garments, there is disclosed a knee cushioning and protective device that is attached to the knee portion of a garment. It protects the garment from wear when the wearer of the garment assumes a kneeling position.
In the U.S. Pat. No. to Vold, 2,534,888, issued on Dec. 19, 1950, for Knee Guard, there is disclosed a knee guard for protecting the knees of the wearer while kneeling. A cushioning pad is disposed in a pocket made of a single sheet of material.
The U.S. Pat. No. to Rubio, 1,583,181, issued on May 4, 1926, for Fulcrum Device For Earth Working Implements, discloses a device adapted to be attached to a leg of the wearer. The device provides a fulcrum upon which the handle shank of an earth working implement can be manually rocked to permit lifting of a quantity of earth with greater facility.
In the U.S. Pat. No. to Figgie III, et al., 4,490,855, issued on Jan. 1, 1985, for Knee Pad, there is disclosed a knee pad used as protective equipment while playing football. An upper pad is secured on the leg above the knee and a lower pad is secured on the leg below the knee. A cover holds portions of the upper and lower pads in overlapping relation at the front of the knee.
In the U.S. Pat. No. to Whipp, 1,533,907, issued on Apr. 14, 1925, for Knee Protector, there is disclosed knee protectors for protecting the wearer thereof while kneeling. The knee protector is provided with tension adjusting means and means for permitting the passage of air through the pads.
In the U.S. Pat. No. to Snyder, 2,154,364, issued on Apr. 11, 1939, for Knee Protector, there is disclosed a knee protector for persons playing marbles.
The U.S. Pat. No. to McCall, 1,081,245, issued on Dec. 9, 1913, for Knee Protector, discloses a knee protector for use by carpet layers. The knee protector is removably secured to the wearer. A pad is embodied in the knee protector to afford protection to the wearer while the wearer is kneeling.
In the U.S. Pat. No. to Hayes, 4,354,280, issued on Oct. 19, 1982, for Joint Protector, there is disclosed a knee protector for use by athletes. The knee protector comprises a unitary, relatively thick, foam-filled, semi-rigid, resilient molded plastic pad.
The U.S. design Pat. No. to Owen, Jr., D-164,595, issued on Sep. 18, 1951, for Tendon Protector Or Similar Device discloses a tendon protector that is attachable to a skate shoe.
In the U.S. Pat. No. to Daignault, 3,259,910, issued on Jul. 12, 1966, for Limb Protector For Hockey Players And The Like, there is disclosed a protector for an articulated joint, such as the knee or elbow. The protector includes a fiber or plastic plate sandwiched between foam-rubber layers. An outer covering for the protector is made of leather, plastic, or other flexible material.
In the U.S. Pat. No. to Maeshima, 4,688,269, issued on Aug. 25, 1987, for Protector For Sportswear, there is disclosed a protector for sportswear. The protector serves to protect a wearer's body at a location which tends to collide with an obstacle. The protector comprises a pad fixed to sportswear material by bonding or fusing. A hard cover plastic plate overlying the pad is fixed to the sportswear material.
The U.S. Pat. No. to Ekins, 4,751,748, issued on Jun. 21, 1988, for Shin Guards discloses a shell-like knee protector hinged to a shell-like shin protector. Ribs are formed on the shin protector. A foam pad underlies the knee protector. The shell-like knee protector and the shell-like shin protector are made of molded plastic material.
The U.S. Pat. No. to Barcelo, 4,999,847, issued on Mar. 19, 1991, for a Shin Guard comprises a knee protector pivotally mounted on a shin protector. The knee protector and the shin protector are strapped around the wearer.